ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigdi Thundershield
Sigdi Thundershield is the mother of Durkon Thundershield and the widow of the late Tenrin Thundershield. A former soldier in the Dwarven army, Special Threat Response SquadronComic #1129, "Reasons Why", she served with the rank of sergeant as the leader of her squad. Amongst her men were her husband, the squad's sapper. She lost her arm in an encounter with a troll with dragon's blood shortly before Durkon's birth, the same encounter that resulted in the death of her husband. She was holding on to Tenrin with that arm when he died. Following her husband's death, she donated her share of the troll's treasure, 25,000 gold pieces, to the Church of Thor in order to raise from the dead five stranger who had died in a mining accident. She could have used the money to resurrect her husband or restore her lost arm, but she did not want to deprive her husband of the afterlife in Valhalla he had earned through an honorable death, and felt it was her duty to save the five miners who had died without honor and would otherwise be confined to Hel. She chose instead to spend the treasure on them.Comic #1126, "Battle Cry" She became friends with these dwarves with whom she regularly hosted dinners along with their mates and offspring every Wednesday for years. Among those five were Kandro, Shirra, Hoskin and Thirden. They became Durkon's adopted family. Durkon's desire to be able to cast a Regenerate spell on his mother to restore her arm was the primary motivation for him to join the clergy of Thor. He has been able to cast that spell for years, but was unable to help his mother due to his exile from the Dwarven Lands. Durkon was unaware of how his father died and the sacrifice his mother had made for his adopted family until after he became a cleric. Unusually for a female dwarf, Sigdi speaks with the trademark stereotype Scottish accent of male dwarves. Sigdi remained in contact with Durkon throughout his exile through the use of Sending spells, and was reunited with her resurrected son at the Temple of Thor in Firmament following the destruction of "Durkon".Comic #1152, "Reunion" When the Order went to stop the interference of Gontor Hammerfell with the Council of Clan Elders, Sigdi sent out a call for succor to her family members, all of whom came to her aid. The group stormed the Council of Clans, entering through a ramp to a window to avoid Gontor's defenses. On the ramp, Sigdi was nearly killed by a Nightcrawler, but she was saved by Kandro. Kandro died rescuing Sigdi, who had raised him from the dead. In the council chamber, Sigdi accompanied Durkon when he threw his artifact hammer, opening a hole in the ceiling. And she fought with Gontor hand-to-hand before being saved by her family who held him to the light and destroyed him. Sigdi is reluctant to have Durkon regenerate her lost arm. She feels that to do so would in some way be an abandonment of Tenrin, whom she was holding on to when she lost it.Comic #1184, "Regeneration Gap" References Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Females Category:Thundershields Category:Living Characters